Penguins and Drabbles
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: That's right. Drabbles about the POM. Please enjoy. BTW: I don't know if anybody already has this title or not, but I apologize if I took it. Also, these drabbles were inspired by other POM drabblists, before me. Thank-you for reading this message.
1. Chapter 1

" Penguin and Drabbles"

Hello and welcome to " Penguins and Drabbles". Please enjoy. BTW: This was inspired by fellow drabble writers who placed their drabbles here, long before me. Anywho. Please enjoy.

* * *

Drabble 1: You owe me (Inspired by the episode " Otter Things Have Happened". It is a continuation.)

" Hey, Kowalski," Marlene tweeted with a wave as she walked into the HQ, through the sewer entrance. " You know how I said you owe me for testing out your Luv-U-Later?"

" Yes," Kowalski chirped while sitting in front of the TV, watching _Bill Nye, the Science Guy_.

" Well," Marlene talked, slowly as she twiddled with her fingers and looked away. " I was sort of wondering, could set Skipper up on a date with me?"

* * *

Drabble 2: Jell-O, Skipper? (Inspired by the episode " Jiggles". It is a continuation.)

After the other penguins had gone to bed, Kowalski sneaked into his lab to play with his gelatin-like cube, Jiggles. Unfortunately, for him, Skipper decided to climb out of his bunk to check the door of the hatch, but changed his mind when he saw Kowalski's lab door open.

" Kowalski," Skipper sighed as he shook his head then waddled over to the door of the lab. He was just about to close the door when he saw Kowalski tickling Jiggles with his flipper, cooing at it.

" Who's a cute little jiggles," Kowalski peeped as the cube chuckled. " That's right. You are. You are."

" Kowalski," Skipper snapped, making Kowalski jump with a shriek. He whipped his head to see his leader, standing in the doorway with his flippers on his hips. Also, he had a glower on his face, glaring at the little cube in Kowalski's flippers.

The tall penguin glanced down at Jiggles and hid it behind his back. " Oh," Kowalski tittered with a stutter as a blush grew on his face, while staring at the lead penguin. " Jell-O, Skipper. I mean, hello."

* * *

Drabble 3: Mammals Are Morons? ( Inspired by the episode " Miss Understanding". It is a continuation.)

It had been one week, since Skipper was mistaken for a female by Kowalski's machine and the lead penguin just could not get it out of his mind. At first, he thought he was a male then a female then back to a male, which he was all along. Skipper growled. The only thing that he liked about this mishap was that he got to spend more time with Marlene. So, he waddled over to her habitat to talk to her. He was just about to walk through the cave entrance when another thought came to his mind.

" Wait a minute," Skipper muttered to himself. " What if she tries to tear me apart from that mammal comment I made? Oh, well." With a shrug, Skipper waddled through the entrance, only to be tackled to the floor by Marlene. Her eyes were narrowed, but she had a smirk on her face as she pinned him down.

" Mammals are all morons, huh," Marlene chimed in his face. " Well, what about me? I'm a mammal. Do you think that I'm a moron, too?"

" Yes," Skipper stuttered then shook his head, while remaining on his back. " I mean, no. Yes. No…Uh, could you please save that question for another time, please? I'm still trying to get over that gender re-bender."

" Fine," Marlene groaned as she rolled her eyes then stood up.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short, but more are to come. So what do you think? BTW: I do not own the POM.


	2. Chapter 2

" Penguin and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. Now, here's the next set of drabbles. Please enjoy.

* * *

Drabble 4:Happy Birthday (Inspired by the episode " Lemmy". It is a continuation.)

It was the day after the Space Squids took Lemmy, while he was on Mars. Maurice, who was checking the calendar, spotted some small print and squinted at it. He widened his eyes. The day that Lemmy arrived at the lemur habitat was King Julien's birthday.

" Oh, no," Maurice groaned as he slapped his forehead with his paw. " I knew I shouldn't have let Mort write the events down on the calendar."

" Hey, Maurice," King Julien boomed from behind the Aye-Aye, making him flinch and turn around. " What day is today?"

" Uh, your birthday," Maurice stuttered with a false smile as he held the calendar up to his face then handed it over to the Ringtail lemur who had an eyebrow raised. " Happy birthday."

* * *

Drabble 5: Lord of the (Lemurs) Dance (Inspired by the episode " Out of the Groove. It is a continuation.)

Skipper was just finishing putting back together his ship in a bottle, when King Julien busted through the hatch and ran to the cement block table. " What is it now," the lead penguin groaned, after looking up at Julien then back down. He was still holding the tweezers in his flippers, trying to attach to mass to the middle of the boat.

" I am challenging you to a dance contest," King Julien chirped with a grin as he pointed at Skipper.

" Why," Skipper scoffed then attached the mass. He sat the tweezers down on the table then glanced up at the lemur king.

" So we can see who is the real _Lord of the Lemurs_," King Julien buzzed.

" Don't you mean _Lord of the Dance_," Skipper piped with a raised eyebrow, causing the room to go silent.

* * *

Drabble 6: Blackmail Video (Inspired by the episode "Zoo Tube". Continuation.)

" Phil, did you get that blackmail footage of King Julien acting like a director," Mason peeped as he and Phil played checkers at the table of their habitat. Phil nodded his head then handed over the tape to Mason. " Phil, I'm going to say this, again, or close," Mason rang as he took the video. " That was positively diabolical. Now, to mail this to _America's_ _Funniest Videos_."

* * *

Drabble 7: What a Dump (Inspired by the episode " Over Phil". Continuation.)

" What a dump," Mason moaned as he looked straight ahead, folding his arms.

" That's because it is a dump," Skipper uttered as he, his team, and Mason looked at an actual dump. " Now, let's go find Phil."

" I still don't understand how you could possibly throw him out like that, Mason," Private chirped as he and the others began walking through the dump.

" For the last time," Mason snapped. " I did not see him."

* * *

Drabble 8: Just a Game (Inspired by a game that my family and I played at a birthday party.)

" And take that," Skipper barked as he threw a jab.

" Oh, yeah," Marlene peeped as she blocked the jab. " Well take this." She threw an upper cut, which Skipper managed to dodge by leaning to the side.

" Nice try," Skipper gruffed with a chuckle. Before he knew it, Marlene knocked him out. Soon, the screen on the TV stated _Winner_ in large words for Marlene.

" Yeah," Marlene roared with a smile as she tossed her paws up in the air then pointed a finger at Skipper. " I told you I could beat you at _Wii Boxing_. Whoo."

" No fair," Skipper whined. " The wires on the remote got in the way, plus the signal was not responding well. And besides, it's just a game. It's nothing to get hyped up over."

" Oh, you and your excuses," Marlene groaned as she rolled her eyes, while placing her paws on her hips then paused. " Want to play a real game of boxing? I've got the gloves for it."

* * *

Drabble 9: Pink? (Inspired by the episode " All Choked Up". Continuation.)

" Skipper, is there any particular reason why we're doing this" Kowalski peeped as he replaced the red seats with yellow ones. The penguins were converting the hot rod car back into the Barbie car, after they had lost the race to Julien. Although Julien had won the car and kept it, the penguins managed to steal it back, after the lemurs had went to sleep.

" It belongs to Rico's doll and Rico threatened to tell our most embarrassing secrets if we didn't change the car back for her," Skipper buzzed as he sprayed the car pink. " Besides, I like the color pink…Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. The second page of drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed them and remember, more are to come. Thank-you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

" Penguin and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next set of drabbles. Please enjoy.

* * *

Drabble 10: Model T or Horseless Carriage?(Inspired by a history lesson.)

" Hey, Kowalski," Private chirped as he held up a picture of a car. " What is this?"

" That is my dad's Ford Model T," Kowalski piped as he looked at the picture then paused. " Don't ask how he got a hold of it, because I don't know, either."

" Oh," Private groaned then glanced at the car. " I thought it was a funny looking wagon."

" It's not funny looking," Kowalski snapped, making Private flinch. " It's a horseless carriage with a motor and a large steering wheel."

" Wait," Private buzzed with a raised eyebrow. " You said it was a Ford Model Z."

" Model T," Kowalski spat. " And for your information it is also called the horseless carriage."

" Okay, okay," Private peeped as he held his flippers in the air. " No need to be so huffy about it."

* * *

Drabble 11: Clarice?(Inspired by a movie. Well, the title, anyway.)

Marlene was walking toward the sewer entrance to the penguin habitat, when she began hearing voices on the other side of the door. She ran over to it and leaned her head against the door, listening. " Clarice," a stern voice squeaked. " What are you doing here?"

" I came here looking for you, Skipper," Clarice chirped. Her voice was the same as Skipper's, which made Marlene chuckle, because she was expecting Clarice to be a girl.

" Why," Skipper grunted.

" I missed you," Clarice peeped. " Plus, I've been looking everywhere for you."

" You have," Skipper squawked. Before Clarice could answer, Marlene walked through the door.

" Hey, guys," Marlene chimed as she waved then looked over at Clarice who was sitting at the table, across from Skipper. Clarice looked a lot like the lead penguin; only she was feminine and was a little taller, but not by much. " Who's this," She rang, holding in her laughter as she found out that Clarice was a girl.

" I'm Clarice," Clarice binged. " I'm Skipper's…"

" Twin," Marlene squeaked, trying not to laugh at Clarice's voice.

" No," Clarice beemed. " I'm his cousin. And as you already observed, we have a strong family resemblance…We both have the family looks."

* * *

Drabble 12: Why?(Inspired by and a continued from the drabble "You Owe Me".)

It had finally happened. Kowalski had finally talked Skipper into going on a date with Marlene. Unfortunately, things were not going well. " Why," Marlene peeped as she glanced over at Skipper who was looking away from her with a sorrow look on his face. They were both sitting next to each other on the edge of the fountain, after they had gone swimming in its water.

" Because I'm still married, Marlene," Skipper groaned.

" Married," Marlene piped with a raised eyebrow. " To who?"

" A bobble head, hula doll named Lola," Skipper buzzed then sighed. " But sadly, things aren't working out?"

" Why," Marlene grunted. " More importantly, why are you dating me when you're already married to someone I have never met?"

" Because starting tomorrow I will officially be a separated, due to the fact that Lola was using me for citizenship and left me, which is why I can't continue this date with you, tonight," Skipper moaned.

" Oh," Marlene mumbled then paused. " So, how long ago were you married?"

" A year ago," Skipper muttered. " We got married in Africa. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, Skipper," Marlene squeaked. " Perhaps nobody has told you this, but you were separated the second you left Africa and came back here."

" Oh," Skipper beamed. " Well in that case, let's continue our date."

* * *

Drabble 13: Skipper Skipper(Inspired by the show. That is all.)

" Hey, Skipper," Kowalski uttered. " Do you know what I just realized?"

" What," Skipper peeped.

" You're name is Skipper and you're a Skipper," Kowalski tweeted. " Get it? Skipper Skipper."

" I get it," Skipper buzzed. " It's just not funny. Ironic, but not funny."

" Skipper, I have another question," Kowalski stated. " Did you intentionally aim for the title Skipper Skipper or did you change your first name, just for laughs?"

" No, I did not aim for that," Skipper scoffed. " And for your information, I come from a long line of Skippers. My Great, Great, Great Grandpa's name was Skipper and he was a Skipper of a baseball team, my Great, Great Grandpa's name was Skipper and he won the skipping contest as a kid, my Great Grandpa's name was Skipper and he was going to be the mascot for "Skippy Peanut Butter", but it never happened, my Grandpa's name is Skipper, but all he did was skip school, and my aunt's name is Skipper and she…well, she became Dr. Skipper, after going to medical school. He he. I cannot believe my mother's parents gave her that name."

" What's wrong with naming a girl Skipper, Skipper," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" It's a boy's name," Skipper grunted with a chuckle. " Sure it's a family name, but still. It's...a...boy's...name."

" Actually, Skipper," Kowalski dinged. " Skipper can be a girl's name, too. As a matter of fact, I have a twin whose name is Skipper."

* * *

LOL. That's a lot of Skippers. Anywho. I hope you enjoyed this set of drabbles. Please stay tuned to read more. Thank-you.


	4. Chapter 4

" Penguin and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everyone. Now, here is the next set of drabbles. Please enjoy.

Drabble 14: Rocking Rico (Inspired by a tournament that happened at the school that I am going to.)

Skipper, Private, and Kowalski were all sleeping in their bunks when they heard the song _Eye of the Tiger_ wake them up. Hastily, the three jumped down onto the floor, looking around the HQ.

"Ringtail is going to get it this time," Skipper hissed then widened his eyes at the TV area. There, he saw Rico playing _Guitar Hero_ on a Playstation 3. "Rico," Skipper hollered. " What are you doing up at..."

"One in the morning, Sir," Kowalski murmured with a half lidded glint.

"Right," Skipper uttered as he rolled his blood shot eyes. "What are you doing up at one in the morning?"

"Rocking out," Rico grunted as he beat the high score on the game, but was still playing it.

"And you couldn't have waited until morning for that," Skipper squeaked.

"Uh-uh," Rico shook his head, still not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Okay, I'm too tired to deal with this, right now," Skipper muttered then began waddling toward the sewer entrance. "If you need me, I'll be at the lemurs' place. At least it's quiet there."

()

Drabble 15: Crowns Galore and Gorillas

"Maurice, where is my crown," King Julien shouted as he searched the entire lemur habitat. "And my spare crown? And my other crowns?"

"I don't know, your majesty," Maurice uttered from the juice bar. "They were here, yesterday."

"Well, go find them, now" King Julien roared as he glared at Maurice. Soon, he moved his ears, catching a strange sound from the outside wall with the shed next to it.

"That will be about ten bucks for the crown with the leaves," Bada grunted.

"But I only have nine," Barry piped from the ground.

"Well, tough cookies," Bing growled as he held the crown back. "Yous lost."

"Hey," Julien shouted as he stomped over. "I demand you to give me my crowns back."

"Sorry, this is the last one and wes not giving it to yas," Bada snarled. "Unless yous are willing to pay ten bucks."

"Maurice, how much moneys do we have," Julien buzzed.

"Zero bucks," Maurice retorted from the habitat.

"I'll give you ten bucks for it," Skipper retorted as he approached the gorillas. He gave the gorillas the ten bucks then received the crown from them. After he received the crown, he gave it to Julien and narrowed his eyes at the gorillas. "Selling crowns galore illegally," he scoffed. "Not in my zoo, you don't."

()

Drabble 16: Wild Westerner (Inspired by "The Penguin Stays in the Picture" and "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel".)

Skipper was wearing a brown cowboy hat and a star badge on his chest, while staring at himself in the spinable mirror, which was inside the HQ. "I should really be a sheriff in a western movie, after I'm done serving for the elite force," he stated.

"Hey, Skipper," Private chirped as he entered the HQ through the fish bowl entrance. "What's with the outfit?"

"Nothing," Skipper gasped as he took off the items and hid them behind his back.

"Skipper, are you from the South West," Private peeped.

"No," Skipper shook his head.

"Oh, alright then," Private cheeped then went to watch the TV.

"But I am a wild westerner at heart," Skipper whispered as he put the items back on.

()

Drabble 17: Texas Trouble (Inspired by my trip to Texas for a family reunion and my mother who visited her grandparents there as a kid.)

"Hey, Kowalski," Private chirped. "How was your trip to Texas?"

"Howdy, Private," Kowalski tweeted out in a deep Texan accent. "It was fine, but ever since I went there, I can not get rid of this accent. It is so dominating."

"Pardon," Private raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Kowalski, but you may need to speak a little slower, because I can't understand a word you're saying."

" He said that he got a Texan accent and now he's stuck with it," Skipper retorted from the table then paused. "My drill sergeant had the same accent, too."

"Oh," Private chimed then started speaking with the same accent as Kowalski. "Well, if it's any consolation, people had a hard time understanding my British accent and...Oh dear. I lost it."

"I warned ya'll it was dominating," Kowalski uttered.

()

LOL. Wow. That accent did not take long to catch on to (Do not worry. I am not making fun of it. Also, the accent does not catch on that fast as far as I know of, since I was only there for about a week.) and neither did the gorillas' illegal hustling. Anywho. Please stay tuned for the next set of drabbles. Thank-you.


	5. Chapter 5

" Penguin and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Now here's the next set of drabbles. Please enjoy.

Drabble 18: "Ouchy Mango" (Inspired by "Needle Point".)

"Ouch," King Julien yelped, after he bit into a mango, while sitting on his throne. "That hurt." He rubbed the right side of his muzzle then went to go take another bite. This time, he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the other lemurs and the penguins to rush over to him.

"Ringtail, what's with the yelling," Skipper snapped as he glared up at the tall lemur. "It's not even noon, yet."

"It's this mango," Julien growled as he pointed at his favorite fruit. "I think it hates me."

"Open your mouth," Kowalski uttered as Julien tossed the mango and jumped down onto the platform.

"What," Julien raised an eyebrow.

"I said 'open your mouth'," Kowalski stated.

"Why," Julien scoffed.

"You might have a tooth ache," Kowalski retorted. "Now, open up, please."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you," Julien snarled then Kowalski shook his head. "Alright."

"Just hold still," Kowalski buzzed as he put on rubber gloves, which are designed for penguins, and began placing the tip of one of his flippers on the front, bottom row of Julien's teeth. From there, he slowly and softly tapped each tooth, until Julien squeaked and backed off, covering his mouth.

"You said that you weren't going to hurt me," Julien whimpered as he glared at the tall penguin.

"Well, Ringtail," Skipper said with a sigh. "It looks like you get to go to the dentist to have that tooth pulled. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Skipper, are you insane," Kowalski bellowed as he grabbed Skipper by his shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "He can't go to the dentist. She's evil. When I was a chick, she made my beak brace too tight."

"And speaking of the dentist," Private chirped as he tapped his chin, raising an eyebrow. " Where were you on the day we had our dentist's appointment, last week?"

"That, Private, is classified," Kowalski murmured as he looked over at Private.

()

Drabble 19: "The Time-Line Zone" (Inspired by a fact that I found out.)

"Wow," Kowalski whispered as he looked at a map of the USA, while sitting in his bunk, which was closest to the ceiling, then yelled. "Wow."

"What is it, Kowalski," Private chimed from his bunk, which was the second closest to the floor. He was eating a box of "Peanut Butter Winkies" and drinking a small cup of tea, before bed.

"Wow," Kowalski roared with a large grin and widened eyes. "This is fascinating."

"Kowalski, what is it, already," Skipper, who was rolling back and forth in the bottom bunk, trying to sleep, barked.

"There are thirteen states, which are each divided into two different time zones," Kowalski tweeted.

"Does it include us," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"No," Kowalski uttered. "It includes Kansas, Texas, North Dakota, South Dakota, Indiana, Tennessee, Michigan, Idaho, Oregon, Nebraska, Kentucky, Florida, and Alaska."

"Oh," Skipper and Private rang in unison.

"Who cares," Skipper piped.

"I do," Kowalski squeaked then paused. "I mean, what if we go visit one of those states, someday, and we have to get some place at a certain time, but actually have to go to a part, which has a different time? This could resort in utter chaos."

"I said 'who cares'," Skipper grunted. "Now, go to sleep."

()

Drabble 20: "Not Old. Just Hatched That Way." (Inspired by one of my future fanfics.)

"Oof," Skipper grunted as he waddled into something and landed on his rear. "Excuse me, great apes."

"Skipper, you're talking to a wall," Kowalski stated as he saw Skipper stand up and attempt to waddle, again. This time, he walked into something fuzzy and got bumped back a couple of steps.

"Excuse me, Marlene," Skipper chirped.

"Marlene," Julien scoffed, while pointing at himself with his paws. "Do I look like Marlene to you, bossy bird."

"Sorry, Ringtail," Skipper stated." For a second there, I thought you were Marlene...Now, do me a favor and get out of here."

"Skipper, are you alright," Private tweeted.

"I'm fine, Private," Skipper chimed, facing toward Rico, who was sitting next to his doll, at the cinder block table. "Just fine."

"You lost your contact lenses, again, didn't you," Kowalski groaned.

"I didn't lose them," Skipper snapped, facing Marlene who was walking over to where the penguins were. They were standing inside the HQ, preparing to go up top for the day's training.

"Lose what and why are you yelling at me," Marlene squeaked.

"Long story short, Marlene," Skipper groaned. "I am one blind penguin."

"Blind," Julien rang then chuckled. "I didn't know you were old."

"Ringtail, I happen to be thirty-three years old, which, need I remind you, makes me two years older than you," Skipper bellowed toward Kowalski who rolled his eyes. "Besides, I've been blind ever since I was a chick, which reminds me. Rico, glasses." Rico coughed up Skipper's glasses, which were two large, circular lenses with a piece of duct tape in the middle, indicating that they had been broken in the past, but not replaced. "Don't you say a word," Skipper hissed as the others turned red, trying to hold in their laughter.

"And people call me a nerd," Kowalski chortled then received a glare from Skipper. "Not that you look like one, because that would be stereotyping and insubordination."

()

Drabble 21: "Sister?" (Inspired by "Miss Understanding".)

"Skipper, we have what you're looking for," Mason stated, as he, Phil, and the penguins sat in front of Alice's computer, which was turned on and revealing files and data bases.

"Good," Skipper gruffed. "What did you find?"

"It turns out that Rico has a twin sister who was supposed to be transferred here, instead of him," Mason uttered.

"What," the penguins binged.

"So, there was supposed to be three males and a female penguin, after all," Kowalski tweeted. "The zoo just made a mistake in shipping."

"Uh-huh," Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"So, does this mean that Rico will have to leave," Private whimpered then got patted on the back by Skipper.

"Nonsense," Skipper buzzed. "This just means we'll have to do more computer hacking, so that the information for both Rico and his sister are in their proper places."

()

Drabble 22: "Forget This Game" (Inspired by an old children's game.)

"Ouch, Rico," Private shrieked, after Rico had tackled him down on the edge of the concrete platform in the penguin habitat. "All you had to do was tag me. Not attack me."

"Relax, Private," Skipper uttered as he and Kowalski sat in the middle of the platform with their legs crossed. "This game is about gaining speed to catch your opponent and avoiding getting caught by an enemy."

"Actually, it is about having fun, while learning what type of bird to stay away from," Kowalski chirped with a smirk.

"That, too," Skipper chimed then watched as Rico helped Private up, apologizing to him.

"No need to worry, Rico," Private piped then gestured toward his left knee. "It's just a scratch. All it needs is some soap and water and it's clean."

"And peroxide," Kowalski buzzed as he raised an eyebrow at Private. "Plus a band aid."

"Oh, right," Private stuttered then went inside the HQ. "Thanks, Kowalski."

"Well, since we're down a player, we might as well go inside," Skipper stated as he stood up.

"Hello, neighbor," Julien rang as he entered the penguin habitat and jumped onto the platform. "I can not help but notice that game you were playing and was wondering if I could join?"

"Negative," Skipper barked, but his team convinced him and they started playing the game. Soon, Skipper was being chased by Julien and got pushed down onto the platform, roughly, making something crunch and crackle. "Okay, forget this game," the lead penguin wheezed.

()

Wow.I didn't know Rico had a twin and, yes, there are 13 states that each reside in two different time zones. If you don't believe me or if you are curious about where the time zones are split in these states, please, look it up on the web or find a planner that has a map of the United States in it with the time zones included. BTW:Michigan is the only one that questions me, because I am looking at a map in a newer planner that I got for Christmas, right now, and it does not show where the time zone splits in that state, at all. However, this site: "h t t p : / / g e o g r a p h y . a b o u t . c o m / l i b r a r y / f a q / b l q z s t a t e s b r o k e n b y t i m e z o n e s. h t m" says it is split into two time zones, which is confusing me a bit. Anywho. Thank-you for reading this message and please, stay tuned for more drabbles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Penguins and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for your patience, everyone. Now, here are more drabbles. Please, enjoy.

Drabble 23: "What? No coffee?" (Inspired by a refrigerator magnet that says: "What? No Chocolate?".)

During one morning, the penguins hopped out of their bunks and went to wake themselves up for training. Private waddled over to the fridge to get out a juice box, Kowalski went to his lab, Rico headed outside, and Skipper went to get a cup of coffee. Unfortunately, for Skipper, all of the coffee was gone.

" What," Skipper uttered. " No coffee?"

Rico belched then chuckled. " Sorry," he chimed. " Thirsty."

"Rico," Skipper rolled his eyes. " Now I'm going to have to run to the zoo employee lounge and swipe some coffee from there."

()

Drabble 24: "Dumb Tests" (Inspired by quizzes that people make up for fun.)

" Would anybody like to take a "Dumb Test"," King Julien chimed to Maurice and Mort, while sitting upside down on his throne, reading a magazine.

" Why," Maurice shrugged his shoulders. " You always ace them. Why not take a smart test, instead?"

"Now those are dumb tests, because I don't know the answers to them, plus they are boring and make me fall asleep," Julien scoffed.

()

Drabble 25: "Romeo and Juliet" (Inspired by the POM episode "Hot Ice".)

It was late at night. Kowalski was in his lab, recording another poem for Doris on DVD, while holding a picture of her in his flippers.

"It has been days, since I have talked to thee.

What on earth did you see in he?

He may be hipper than me,

But that does not mean that you and me can not be a we," Kowalski said with a sniffle then jumped as he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around, turned back then folded his flippers. "Doris, what are you doing here," he grunted. " Aren't you supposed to be avoiding me, right now?"

"No," Doris stated. "I wanted to be with you, my Romeo."

"But what about that hip guy that you told me about," Kowalski said with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh, him," Doris uttered. " I broke up with him."

"Why," Kowalski spat. " Was he not hip enough for you?"

"No, to tell you the truth, he's not real," Doris peeped.

"What," Kowalski shrieked as he turned around to look Doris in the eyes.

" He's an imaginary friend that I no longer have," Doris uttered then giggled as she blushed. " Embarrassing for me to have one at this age, I know."

He turned back around." Okay, I think I'm over you now," Kowalski stated. "Farewell, my Juliet.

Doris froze. "What," she squeaked as her eyes widened.

He turned around, smiling."Kidding," Kowalski retorted with a chuckle.

()

Drabble 26: "CinderAlice" (Inspired by a life lesson that I have known since I was little.)

The penguins were standing outside when a woman walked by their habitat. Her hair was up in a high bun and she had a small tiara on top of her head. Also, she was wearing a pearl Cinderella dress with sparkles on it, along with some make up on her face, which made her look young and flawless.

"Who is that," Private stated.

"I have no idea," Skipper retorted then saw Private staring at the woman. He slapped him across the face.

"Ouch," Private yelped as he placed a flipper on his cheek then looked at Skipper.

" Private, get your eyeballs back in your head," Skipper shouted.

"Sorry, Skipper," Private said. "She's just so lovely."

"Yo, Alice," a male voice gruffed. "Are you ready for the costume party?"

The woman in the dress and tiara pulled out a walkie-talkie from behind her back. " Yes, I am," Alice retorted.

Private's jaw dropped from shock.

"I'm going as Cinderella," Alice chirped then began walking away from the penguins. "I don't think anybody will recognize me, though."

"I-I don't understand," Private stuttered as he watched Alice leave then turned his head when he heard snickers from the other penguins.

"You're in love with CinderAlice," Rico grunted with a chuckle as he pointed at Private.

"Wow," Skipper chortled. " You were right about not judging a book by its cover, Private."

"Yeah," Kowalski guffawed.

Private giggled as a blushed a little. "Righto," he stated.

()

LOL. Private fell for Alice. Also, aww. Doris likes Kowalski back. Anywho, please stay tuned for more drabbles. Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Penguins and Drabbles"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here are more drabbles. Please enjoy.

Drabble 27: The Truth about Manfredi and Johnson(Inspired by the penguins' stories involving Manfredi and Johnson's multiple deaths.)

" Skipper, I think Private deserves to know the truth," Kowalski stated, while putting together his new invention.

" About what," Skipper asked then drank some coffee.

" Manfredi and Johnson," Kowalski retorted.

Skipper spat out the coffee and began coughing. " Are you mad," Skipper barked as he slammed the mug down on the table.

" Skipper, he's an official member of the team," Kowalski uttered then smirked, while crossing his flippers. " Besides, you're the one who promised to tell him the truth, after he became a first class private."

" Did I say that," Skipper asked, while widening his eyes.

" Yes," Kowalski uttered. " You made that promise while Rico and I were in the room. Remember?"

" Fine, Lieutenant Kill Joy," Skipper growled. " I'll tell him that Manfredi and Johnson were our imaginary friends. Also, I'll tell him how you like to ruin other people's fun."

()

Drabble 28: Lunch in Denmark(Inspired by the episode "Skipper Makes Perfect". Warning: Will contain spoilers.)

" Skipper's Log: I had Rico destroy my record from Denmark," Skipper uttered into the recorder. " My team still doesn't know what happened. I don't plan on telling them. They'll laugh at me. It's so embarrassing. I mean come on. All I did was make an egg and cheese sandwich with a plastic U.S. flag on it. That's it. I thought the Danes would be happy about it. Hans reassured me of that. In fact, it was his idea. He even helped set everything up. Nope. They were pretty cheesed. Ugh. I'll never forgive and forget that puffin. That no good, dirty, rotten liar. It turned out he was using me for a sandwich scandal all along. Fortunately, I can set foot in Denmark again, no thanks to him."

()

Drabble 29: Secret Revealed(Inspired by the previous drabble.)

" Skipper, are you talking into your recorder again," Kowalski murmured from his bunk.

" Uh…no," Skipper retorted.

" I can see the light blinking," Kowalski stated.

" Go back to sleep, soldier," Skipper said.

" Okay," Kowalski uttered. " I'll just wake up before you and tell Rico and Private everything I heard."

" What," Skipper asked, while raising an eyebrow.

" Oh, nothing," Kowalski retorted, while rolling his eyes. " I just figured I'd tell them about that sandwich scandal."

" You wouldn't dare," Skipper snarled, while glaring at Kowalski.

" I would dare," Kowalski stated then paused, smirking. " Well, night, Skipper. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

()

Drabble 30: Before and After the Molt(Inspired by "High Moltage".)

It had been four days since the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene went to the movies and things were still not going well for Private. In fact, the molting cycle was making him pluck out the rest of his old feathers one by one. He wanted to go swimming with the other penguins really bad, but he was not allowed to. The little penguin could not even go outside, because it was too cold. Private could not even go out in public, because he scared away the visitors. Private sighed as he rested his head on the table. He wished his new feathers would arrive soon. Also, he wished his friends would stay inside the HQ with him.

" This stinks," Private muttered. " Why can't our specie's molting cycle be like others? Sure, we'd have messy feathers for a while, but it beats being bald."

Soon, the others entered the HQ. They were molting, too.

" Don't you say a word," Rico grunted as he sat down next to him.

" Hello, fellas," Private chimed as he lifted his head. " Did you have a nice swim?"

" We did until the filter got clogged with our feathers," Kowalski retorted.

" Lousy molting cycle," Skipper hissed. " It always attacks when you least expect it."

" Well, that's one wish that came true," Private chirped to himself then giggled.

()

So that's what happened in Denmark. Also, Private got part of what he wanted. LOL. Please stay tuned for more drabbles.


End file.
